Someone Like You
by White Spins
Summary: Santana soffre per la sua situazione con Brittany,quando una persona inaspettata le tende una mano e la aiuta. Facendole cantare i suoi sentimenti.
1. Chapter 1

E' sempre la solita situazione. Il solito posto,la solita scena. E pensare che fino a pochi mesi fa mi sarei ritenuta patetica,mi sarei presa a calci in culo e mi sarei detta 'sveglia!'.

Perché io,Santana Lopez,autoproclamata stronza della scuola,sono diventata un fottuto cagnolino! Fosse servito a qualcosa forse non m'importerebbe così tanto di essermi trasformata in un marshmallow;ma la realtà è ben diversa,perché la visione orrenda che ho di fronte è sempre quella di loro due,Lei e lo Storpio,zuccherosi come al solito. Ah,se solo potessi catapultare Dueruote giù da un burrone! Ma al contrario di quello che la gente possa pensare di me,una coscienza ce l'ho,anche se,più che altro,il fatto è che non ho per niente voglia di andare in galera. Se gli sguardi potessero uccidere…!

Anche se,ripensandoci,non credo che il vero problema sia lui.

Che abbia sbagliato io? Che abbia commesso un errore nel permettere a Lei di scalfire la mia corazza? Che abbia fatto male a dichiararle i miei sentimenti quel maledetto giorno,mettendo a nudo tutto ciò che covavo dentro fino ad allora?

Mentre mi ponevo queste domande,il mio sguardo rivolto verso il basso,sentii un qualcosa di elettrico corrermi lungo la schiena;alzai di scatto la testa,e come in uno di quei film mielosi,i miei occhi incontrarono i suoi.

I suoi occhi,che un tempo credevo contenessero il Paradiso. Ma guardandoli ora,colmi di tristezza,di rimpianto forse? Beh,erano sia il Paradiso che l'Inferno.

Brittany continuò a fissarmi,con quei suoi dannati occhi malinconici,e quattrocchi sembrava non accorgersi di niente. Poi,d'improvviso,distolse lo sguardo,rivolgendo nuovamente la sua totale attenzione verso quella faccia di culo del suo ragazzo,e mi sentii come se qualcosa mi stesse stringendo forte il cuore,in una morsa breve ma dolorosa: rivolevo quegli occhi addosso. Li rivolevo addosso ora. Solo per un attimo. Un attimo soltan-

"Ciao Santana!" Perfetto. E quando credevo che le cose non potessero andare peggio,ecco che sbuca la fastidiosa nanerottola. Alzai gli occhi al cielo: cosa avevo fatto di male per meritarmi tutto questo?

Sospirai e mi girai verso Rachel Berry,forse l'essere umano più irritante che conosca. Togliamo pure quel forse.

"Ciao puffa…" dissi girandomi verso di lei. L'osceno sorriso che aveva stampato sul viso diminuì,e mi lasciai andare ad un mezzo sorrisetto.

"Decido di ignorare il tuo insulto,poiché innanzitutto la mia altezza non è una cosa che posso controllare,e poi sappi che la mia statura è poco al di sotto di quella media delle ragazze americane! Oltretut-"

"Ok,ok,ti prego,smettila di ciarlare,mi stai facendo venire un'enorme emicrania!" la interruppi,portandomi le mani alle tempie e massaggiandole "Vai dritta al punto. Cos'è che vuoi,Berry?" le chiesi,cercando di terminare al più presto questa inutile conversazione.

Rachel sospirò "Bene,cercherò di essere il meno eloquente possibile,d'altronde so che la mia presenza ti reca fastidio" la guardai inarcando un sopracciglio "Non ho potuto fare a meno di notare ciò che è successo qualche minuto fa in questo corridoio,così come non ho potuto non notare le ultime interazioni tra te e Brittany,o la mancanza di queste interazioni,oserei dire" disse Rachel tutto d'un fiato.

Rimasi per un istante a bocca aperta,poi la chiusi velocemente e incrociai le braccia "Cosa vorresti dire? Oltre a farmi capire che sei una stalker pericolosa?" "Quello che voglio dire,Santana,è che sospetto che qualcosa sia successo tra voi due,qualcosa che ha creato distanza e vi ha allontanate" disse la nana,le mani intrecciate "Non sono a conoscenza dei fatti,però ultimamente vedo che…non sei più te,Santana. Non ti conosco bene,questo è ovvio,però il tuo comportamento m'ha lasciato perplessa. Quindi,nello spirito di squadra,vorrei tenderti una mano,visto il periodo difficile che stai attraversando,e-"

"Ok,ho ascoltato abbastanza,anche troppo. Ora tu ascolti me,hobbit,e devi ascoltarmi bene. Io non voglio la tua cazzo di compassione. Capito? L'ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno è la tua stupida carità. Intesi?" le dissi,incazzata come non mai.

Lei rimase ammutolita,con la fronte corrugata. Non dandole tempo di rispondermi,alzai gli occhi al cielo e girai i tacchi,lasciando la Berry sola nel corridoio a fissare il vuoto come un'idiota.

Nella mensa,la stessa monotona e vomitevole scena si ripeté,Brittany e il mostriciattolo su due ruote,intenti a mangiare e scherzare come erano soliti fare. 'Bleah' pensai,e oltretutto sentivo quello che avevo appena mangiato tornare su,da quanto la scena mi faceva ribrezzo.

Lasciai perdere il mio pranzo e mi focalizzai completamente su di lei,cercando di ignorare il più possibile lui.

Era bellissima,come sempre. Aveva indosso uno dei suoi tanti cappelli particolari,che la rendeva ancor più adorabile di quanto già lo fosse.

Sentivo la sua mancanza. Mi mancava terribilmente,sì,ma non ce la farei mai a tornare a com'eravamo prima,quando eravamo solo migliori amiche,con l'eccezione che scopavamo praticamente ogni volta che potevamo. No,io volevo di più,ma cosa potevo fare? Mi sono messa in gioco,ho fatto quello che lei voleva,le ho detto ciò che pensavo volesse sentirsi dire da me…ma allora forse era già troppo tardi. Non solo per il fatto che sta con il cornutazzo,ma forse anche perché non mi ero resa conto di ciò che provo prima che si fosse messa insieme a lui,e quindi avrei potuto evitare questa situazione.

O forse ho messo da parte questi sentimenti,pur essendo stata a conoscenza della loro esistenza,perché sapevo già allora che sarebbero sorti dei problemi: l'omofobia,i pregiudizi…non so se sarei riuscita davvero ad affrontarli,ad affrontare le persone e urlare loro in faccia 'Me ne frego!'. Tutt'ora ho paura,ma diamine,questa è Lima! Piccola città bigotta,dove la gente non ha un futuro.

Ma giuro su Dio che per Brittany farei coming out,sebbene pensi che a nessuno dovrebbe fregare niente di chi amo,della mia vita,tantomeno se questa persona non mi conosce.

Sorrisi,fiera di me stessa. Le cose mi erano ancor più chiare di quanto non lo erano prima. Adesso niente poteva alterare il mio buonumore.

"Ciao Santana! Posso sedermi accanto a te,per favore?" Come non detto. Le ultime parole famose.

Sospirai e mi voltai verso la nanerottola "Fai pure…" ma ancor prima di aver finito di parlare,la Berry s'era già seduta con un enorme sorriso a trentadue denti,posando sul tavolo il vassoio.

"Bene,adesso che ti sei accomodata,Frodo,spiegami perché stai continuando a stalkerarmi. Seriamente,mi stai facendo perdere la pazienza!" le chiesi,curiosa,ma perlopiù esasperata dal suo comportamento insolito nei miei confronti.

"Santana,ti ho già dato la mia motivazione. Voglio solo tenderti una mano,sebbene il nostro passato ci ha visto sempre l'una contro l'altra. Ad ogni modo,so che ti senti sola,so che non hai molti amici,o almeno non ne hai uno di cui tu ti possa fidare…non hai una persona con cui puoi parlare,con cui essere totalmente sincera,con cui sfogarti" disse Rachel,e avvertii nelle ultime parole un velo di tristezza. "Vorrei solamente aiutarti,tutto qui. Hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti stia vicino,e questo lo sai benissimo,Santana."

La guardai,cercando di capire se mentiva o meno,ma trovai solo pura onestà nei suoi occhi,trovai ciò che poteva permettermi di almeno iniziare a fidarmi di lei. Sospirai per l'ennesima volta "Dovresti smetterla di essere così buona con le persone,Rachel,soprattutto quelle persone che ti hanno sempre trattato di merda,sin dal primo anno."

Rachel sorrise. Non uno di quei suoi sorrisi esageratamente grandi. Un piccolo,sincero sorriso "Beh,ho avuto anch'io i miei momenti. D'altronde siamo solo umani,no? Non credere che io sia perfetta,ci sono tante cose che cambierei di me. Ma io ho percepito un cambiamento in te,Santana,in meglio. E forse non mi crederai,ma io ti ammiro,perché stai uscendo da quel guscio che teneva racchiusa la vera te" disse tutto d'un fiato "So per certo che tu non sei un'altra perdente di Lima. Non lo sei" mormorò infine,girandosi poi verso il tavolo e preparandosi a mangiare.

Dire che ero senza parole è un eufemismo. Nessuno mi aveva mai detto quelle parole,nessuno mi aveva mai convinto del fatto che non appartengo qui,in questo squallore di città.

Forse solo Brittany. Ma lei non era più accanto a me,non era più al mio fianco.

Ormai non eravamo più niente,non avevo più la sua amicizia,il suo corpo,il suo amore.

All'improvviso,sentii una mano posarsi sulla mia guancia sinistra,la mano di Rachel. Sentii le sue dita raccogliere le mie lacrime…lacrime? Quando ho iniziato a piangere? In pubblico poi!

Mi guardai attorno freneticamente,notando che poche persone mi stavano guardando. Rachel avvertì la mia agitazione.

"Ehi,non preoccuparti degli altri. Fregatene" disse con voce ferma,tenendomi il viso adesso con entrambe le mani "Sei Santana Lopez! Sei molto di più della stronza che gli altri credono che tu sia! Va bene mostrare un po' di vulnerabilità. Non sei invincibile."

No,non ero invincibile,Rachel aveva ragione. Cazzo,sono una persona,posso permettermi di essere fragile.

Non voglio nascondermi,non più. Ero stanca.

"Rachel?" presi le sue mani che tenevano ancora il mio viso,e le tenni tra le mie. Notai che stava sorridendo.

"Perché sorridi?"

"E' la seconda volta che mi chiami Rachel" mormorò lei,guardando verso il basso. Le strinsi le mani dolcemente "Beh,è il tuo nome,no?" le sorrisi,facendole l'occhiolino.

Si lasciò andare ad una breve risata,accompagnata dalla mia,poi le dissi "Credo proprio di poter contare su di te. Ho bisogno di una persona che mi ascolti,che mi dia consigli. Ho bisogno di un'amica"

"Allora dai,parla. Approfittane,prima che cominci io,e sai benissimo quanto adoro parlare!" ridemmo entrambe,finalmente davvero rilassate,serene,come forse non lo siamo da tempo.

Iniziai subito a parlare di Brittany,di come il nostro rapporto si è evoluto in questi anni,di come una canzone ha cambiato tutto,mettendo in luce i miei sentimenti per lei.

Dissi tutto a Rachel,stringendole le mani di tanto in tanto,pensando che proprio lei,la ragazza che ho torturato ogni giorno per tre anni,mi stava confortando e sostenendo.

In quel momento,mi resi conto che Rachel Berry era diventata la mia ancora.

Finii di parlare,sentendomi più leggera,contenta di essermi potuta finalmente sfogare con una persona disposta ad ascoltarmi. Rachel mi guardava pensierosa,come stesse contemplando qualcosa,poi mi guardò "Santana,hai mai pensato di sfogarti con lei? Ovviamente non come hai appena fatto con me,ma tipo…cantando una canzone,ad esempio?" mi domandò,con gli occhi che le brillavano e il suo tipico sorriso accecante.

Però dovevo ammettere che non era per niente male come idea.

Avevo davvero bisogno di fare sapere a Brittany tutto ciò che non ho potuto dirle,e perché non farlo quindi con una canzone? Sarebbe stata una doppia vincita,di questo ero sicura.

"Hai una voce stupenda,non quanto la mia,ovviamente. Dopotutto,ho anni e anni di pratica alle spalle!"

"Ok Rachel,rallenta un attimo" le dissi,portando avanti una mano,facendole cenno di fermarsi "Penso proprio che lo farò. So già cosa canterò" le dissi sorridendo,sicura di me "Se non sbaglio,tu suoni il piano,vero?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mi sentivo bene. Stavo bene,dopo mesi avevo trovato finalmente un po' di rassicurazione,un po' di pace necessaria. Ed era incredibile il fatto che questo era in gran parte merito di Rachel Berry,l'ultima persona di questo mondo da cui mi sarei aspettata un aiuto.

Con un sorriso stampato in viso,mi stavo dirigendo verso la choir room,dov'era tenuto l'incontro pomeridiano del Glee Club.

Alla porta,fuori dalla stanza,c'era Brittany,le sue mani in tasca e la testa abbassata. Presi un respiro,cercando di calmare il mio cuore che batteva all'impazzata,e mi schiarii la gola "Ciao Brittany".

Alzò lo sguardo al suono della mia voce,passando ad una postura rigida "Ciao Santana" disse lei con voce piccola e timida.

Era bello averla davanti a me. Potevo godere della sua bellezza mozzafiato,potevo davvero guardare i suoi occhi azzurro cielo,spesso vispi,ma ora solo pieni di malinconia.

"Dov'è quello storpio del tuo ragazzo? Non che m'importi,ma siete sempre appiccicati come la colla. Ultimamente poi…"

Sapevo che sprizzavo acidità da tutti i pori,ma cosa ci potevo fare? Non sopportavo lui,tantomeno quando erano insieme…non era giusto. Ma tanto cosa c'era rimasto di giusto?

Brittany mi guardò,un'espressione mista tra compassione e comprensione,ma per niente arrabbiata.

"E' già dentro con gli altri. Gli ho detto che volevo aspettare per poter parlare con te…e stavolta vorrei davvero parlare,Santana" mi disse,gesticolando con le mani,visibilmente nervosa.

In quel momento,non potei fare a meno di pensare che quella era la cosa più tenera che avevo mai visto.

Sorrisi,passandomi una mano tra i capelli "Prima che tu dica qualcosa aspetta,ti prego. Ascolta prima me,quello che canterò davanti al Glee Club è importante. Ok?" le chiesi,con la speranza che avrebbe capito.

"Ok…" mormorò Brittany.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio,un silenzio che non metteva a disagio,ma che rendeva comunque l'aria un po' tesa. Lei aveva la testa china,intenta a fissare le sue scarpe,con le mani dietro la schiena.

Di colpo alzò la testa.

"Posso farti una domanda?" chiese con un'espressione timida,mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore.

Dio,mi fa impazzire ogni volta che lo fa.

Scossi la testa mentalmente,cercando di distogliere pensieri ed immagini non appropriati al momento.

"Certo" le risposi con voce calma,curiosa di ciò che desiderava chiedermi. Notai che prese un respiro.

"C'è qualcosa tra te e Rachel?" chiese Brittany in modo veloce,così veloce che non ero neanche convinta di quello che mi aveva appena chiesto. Che diavolo…?

"Qualcosa tra me e…e Rachel? Cosa vorresti dire?" le domandai,sinceramente confusa,con uno sguardo altrettanto confuso.

"Beh,quello che intendevo dire…c-cioè,insomma,vi ho viste l'altro giorno in mensa e s-sembravate,non lo so…vicine" rispose lei,balbettando,con un'evidente insicurezza nella sua affermazione.

La guardai intensamente per un istante,poi scoppiai a ridere,provocando in lei un'espressione ancor più confusa "Oddio,scusami Brittany,ma io e…Rachel? Non riesco nemmeno a immaginarlo! Cioè,ti rendi conto di chi stai parlando,vero?" le chiesi,cercando di smettere di ridere,perché seriamente…io e Rachel? Né in questo,né in un altro universo!

Brittany si passò una mano sulla nuca,leggermente nervosa.

"E' solo che,beh,tu l'hai sempre odiata,quindi vedervi insieme mi ha sorpreso un po',tutto qui"

"Beh,posso dirti con certezza che io e Rachel siamo solo amiche" le spiegai,incerta sul perché mi sentivo in dovere di rassicurarla,quando sapevo che non ne aveva bisogno,per quanto riguarda il mio rapporto con Rachel.

"Oh…" mormorò,abbassando la testa per provare a nascondere un piccolo sorriso spuntato fuori dopo la mia spiegazione.

Non volevo illudermi,non un'altra volta. Ma poteva essere possibile che la vedevo…sollevata?

No,così sì che mi illudevo veramente.

Distolsi lo sguardo,scossi la testa e sospirai.

"Sarà meglio che entriamo,altrimenti faremo in ritardo" dissi studiando il suo volto per un ultimo istante,poi mi girai e mi diressi verso la porta della choir room,dove mi fermai.

"Ricordati solo di ascoltare ogni singola parola,Brittany" le dissi senza voltarmi,e,non aspettando una sua risposta,entrai nella stanza.

Entrando,vidi che tutti i membri del Glee Club erano già seduti,con il professor Schue in piedi,immerso totalmente in uno dei suoi discorsi soporiferi.

"Oh,Santana,Brittany! Siete in lieve ritardo!" disse il professore,girandosi verso di noi avendo sentito che eravamo arrivate.

Non potei controllarmi e sbuffai ,incrociando le braccia "Ogni volta che lei è in ritardo,intento a provarci con la signorina Pillsbury,non mi pare che lei venga richiamato,o sbaglio?"

Sentii delle risatine e sorrisi compiaciuta. Sapevo che i miei compagni apprezzano il mio senso dell'umorismo,è solo che a volte,spesso direi,non mi comprendono.

Il professor Schue sospirò "Accomodatevi pure ragazze" disse senza aggiungere altro. Dopotutto avevo ragione.

Dalla coda dell'occhio,vidi Brittany dirigersi verso una sedia accanto a Mr. Storpio,e appena sedutasi,lui le prese la mano destra,stringendola lievemente per un secondo.

Il sorriso che avevo stampato in viso sparì completamente,e mi sentii morire dentro,sentivo quel briciolo di serenità a cui mi ero aggrappata distruggersi.

Mentre potei sentire i miei occhi gonfiarsi di lacrime,sentii una mano stringermi la spalla,nel tentativo di rassicurarmi.

"Ehi,tranquilla Santana. Calmati,prendi un respiro" disse Rachel,spostandomi indietro per parlarmi con più privacy,sperando di portarmi conforto. Alzai la testa e la guardai negli occhi "Non so se ce la posso fare,Rachel" le confessai,la sicurezza che avevo acquisito in questi giorni sparita quasi del tutto.

"Sì che puoi! Lo sai che devi farlo,sia per te stessa che per lei. Non tirarti indietro Santana! Non voglio che ti ritrovi con un rimpianto,l'ennesimo rimpianto!" disse Rachel tentando di incoraggiarmi.

"E' solo che…fa male sai. Vederla con quello lì. Dovrei esserci io al posto suo,se solo-"

"Se solo cosa,Santana? Lo vedi,è proprio questo il tuo problema!" sbottò Rachel,cominciando ad infuriarsi "Non pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto essere,pensa a ciò che puoi fare ora,pensa a te stessa e al tuo bene,non a quello degli altri,non a quello di Brittany!"

Decisi di terminare la discussione tra me e Rachel,poiché sapevo perfettamente che aveva ragione. Mi rendevo conto che mi stavo per tirare indietro,ma almeno per una volta nella mia vita volevo fare la cosa giusta per tutti.

Volevo lasciare che le persone fossero felici. Che lei fosse felice.

Ma sapevo che dovevo fare questo. Era ora o mai più.

Presi un respiro profondo "Ok. Facciamolo" dissi con determinazione a Rachel,facendo nascere sul suo viso un sorriso smagliante.

"Ehm,ragazze? Odio dovervi interrompere,ma c'è qualcosa che non va?"

"Non si preoccupi professor Schuester,va tutto bene" gli risposi,poi continuai "A dire il vero,io e Rachel vorremmo farvi sentire un pezzo a cui abbiamo lavorato insieme,se permette?"

"Nessun problema,anzi,mi fa molto piacere che voi due adesso andiate d'accordo!" sorrise lui,spostandosi per potersi sedere con gli altri.

Mi voltai verso Rachel,e sorridendole le presi una mano,poi mi rivolsi alle altre dieci persone sedute "Non voglio dilungarmi in discorsi inutili,la canzone che sto per cantare è sufficiente per farvi capire" dissi guardando uno ad uno ogni membro del Glee Club "Per farti capire" dissi guardando Brittany negli occhi.

Notai delle espressioni confuse presenti sui volti di alcuni,ed espressioni per niente sorprese su altri. Ma non m'importava di loro.

Rachel mi fece un sorriso d'incoraggiamento e sussurrò un 'in bocca al lupo',poi andò per sedersi al piano.

Presi un respiro,cercando di calmarmi. Ero nervosa.

Chiusi gli occhi per un istante,e le prime note della canzone partirono. Riaprii gli occhi,che si posarono subito su di lei,e sentii un sussulto al cuore.

L'effetto era sempre quello.

_I heard that you're settled down,_

_That you found a girl and you're married now,_

_I heard that your dreams came true,_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

Non potei fare a meno di pensare che questa canzone era dannatamente accurata. La sentivo mia,sebbene non rispecchiava completamente la situazione.

Ma cavolo,se la sentivo mia nel mio cuore.

Mentre cantai l'ultima frase,guardai per un brevissimo istante lui. Sapevo che,nonostante tutto,non le faceva mancare niente;la trattava bene,non avrebbe mai fatto niente per farla soffrire. Cosa che io ho fatto.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over_

Guardai Brittany. Guardavo solo lei,esisteva solo lei in quel momento. Desideravo che avrebbe compreso le parole di questa canzone,le parole che avevo solo il coraggio di cantare.

Lei mi guardava,un'espressione indecifrabile sul suo volto.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

Chiusi gli occhi,concentrandomi sulle parole del ritornello,parole che mi toccavano nel profondo,parole che mai avevo sentito così vicine. Sapevo che non ero brava a gestire i miei sentimenti,perciò speravo che questa canzone avrebbe potuto spiegare quello che ho veramente dentro. Così,imploravo Brittany non solo di ascoltarmi,ma anche di non dimenticarmi,anche se forse era già troppo tardi. Forse dovevo lasciarla andare. Forse era quella l'unica cosa buona che avrei potuto fare nella mia breve vita.

_You know how the time flies,_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives,_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze,_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

Sembrava davvero ieri che eravamo felici. Senza pensieri. Praticamente libere,vivendo ogni giorno immergendoci l'una nell'altra.

Sembra sciocco ricordare il tempo passato,ma solo allora vissi i miei momenti puramente felici.

Mi voltai verso Rachel per un secondo e notai che aveva gli occhi lucidi,sorridendomi. Ricambiai il sorriso,poi mi voltai di nuovo verso gli altri,e i miei occhi cercarono subito i suoi.

Mi accorsi che stava capendo,vedevo che ad ogni parola le cose le risultavano più chiare.

Senza neanche accorgersene,Brittany ritirò la mano che era ancora coperta da quella di Artie.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead"_

Mi avvicinai man mano che cantavo,con più sicurezza,determinazione.

Andai di fronte a lei,cantandole con tutto quello che avevo dentro,con tutte quelle emozioni tenute racchiuse per mesi,anni direi.

Brittany mi guardava con aria triste,ma allo stesso tempo sorpresa. Notavo che era visibilmente combattuta,poiché da una parte c'ero io,che mi stavo esponendo davanti a tutti,senza paura e senza vergogna. Dall'altra parte il suo ragazzo,che la guardava con un'espressione cupa e rassegnata.

_Nothing compares,_

_No worries or cares,_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Indietreggiai,allontanandomi non tanto da lei. La osservai,notando che era turbata,e mi tornò in mente il giorno in cui le dissi per la prima volta che l'amavo,davanti agli armadietti.

Leggevo del conflitto sul suo volto,ma soprattutto rimpianto,tanto rimpianto. Pensai che non era la prima volta che vedevo questa sua espressione.

No,da quando era uscita fuori la vera natura dei miei sentimenti,avevo intravisto più volte queste emozioni sul suo bellissimo viso.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead._

Cantai gli ultimi versi con un groppo alla gola,le lacrime che rigavano il mio viso.

Non smisi di guardare Brittany. Stava piangendo anche lei,visibilmente sopraffatta dalle emozioni,chissà quali,che aveva dentro.

Sentii le ultime note prodotte dal pianoforte e cercai di asciugarmi il viso come meglio potevo,tremando mentre singhiozzai.

Potevo sentire gli applausi sinceri dei miei compagni e del professor Schuester,ma in quel momento mi sembravano solo un eco distante.

Mi avvicinai a lei,le mani in tasca e la guardai dritto negli occhi.

"Era tutto quello che volevo che tu sapessi. Posso lasciarti andare,ho capito che è giusto che sia così. E' giusto che tu sia felice. E' giusto che spetti a te decidere con chi stare,io non ho il diritto di dirti cosa fare e cosa non fare" dissi alzando le spalle "Ho sbagliato,me ne sono resa conto troppo tardi,ma forse è un bene che le cose siano andate così…ti sto lasciando andare davvero."

Mostrai un mezzo sorriso,ma Brittany era ancora sconvolta. Aprì la bocca ma non riuscì a dire nulla.

Sospirai,capii che non c'era nient'altro da aggiungere,così me ne andai a sedere. Rachel si sedette accanto a me.

"Sei stata bravissima Santana. Sono fiera di te."

"Grazie Rachel. Di tutto" mi voltai verso di lei,stringendole una mano,cercando di mostrarle la mia gratitudine. Sapevo che non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza di lei.

Rachel annuì "Siamo amiche,era il minimo che potessi fare."

Non aggiunse altro,così ci girammo in avanti per prestare attenzione al professor Schue.

"Ottima esibizione,Santana! Sono rimasto positivamente sorpreso,hai cantato quella canzone con una grande emotività!"

"Grazie…" mormorai,sperando che non continuasse ad elogiarmi. Mi ero già esposta fin troppo cantando quella canzone davanti a tutti,non volevo restare al centro dell'attenzione.

Qualcuno forse mi aveva sentito da lassù.

"Bene! Allora ragazzi,vorrei che seguiste l'esempio della vostra compagna! Una di queste canzoni magari potrebbe essere cantata alle Nazionali!"

Smisi di ascoltare il professore,perdendomi nei miei pensieri. Mi ero messa in gioco,ma stavolta avevo fatto capire a Brittany che non sarei rimasta attorno.

Era ora di andare avanti,era inutile rimanere aggrappata a un qualcosa che non sarebbe mai tornato indietro. Lei non sarebbe mai tornata indietro,ero convinta di questo.

Sospirai,tentando di convincermi che era davvero meglio così,per il bene di entrambe.

Ma non riuscivo a cancellare l'immagine che avevo impressa nella mia mente del suo volto,così dannatamente triste che mi faceva sentire colpevole.


	3. Chapter 3

Dopo quell'incontro stressante col Glee Club,mi diressi a casa,con l'intenzione di passare il resto della giornata rinchiusa in camera,magari mangiando schifezze e guardando un po' di televisione.

Aprii la porta e,sapendo che i miei erano ancora a lavorare e non sarebbero tornati fino a stasera tardi,mi tolsi le scarpe e le lasciai in mezzo all'ingresso. Andai subito in cucina per fare scorta di patatine e schifezze varie,per poi salire le scale e andarmene subito in camera,dove accesi la televisione e mi buttai subito sul letto,esausta dopo gli avvenimenti di oggi.

Questo treno di pensieri non si fermava,più cercavo di non pensare a lei,più la mia mente rievocava gli eventi accaduti oggi.

Mi ripetei per l'ennesima volta che avevo fatto la cosa giusta,d'altronde,perché sciupare un rapporto che la faceva stare bene? Se era corsa subito tra le braccia di Artie tutti quei mesi fa,era perché commisi io lo sbaglio di aver dato lei per scontato.

Era inutile stare ancora a rimuginare sui 'se' e sui 'ma',il semplice fatto è che allora non avevo le palle di ammettere la verità neanche a me stessa.

Adesso era troppo tardi,questo lo sapevo,ma a cosa serviva piangere sul latte versato? Niente.

Mentre facevo zapping in cerca di un programma decente,sentii il cellulare vibrare. Lo estrassi dalla tasca e vidi che era un messaggio di Rachel,chiedendomi come stavo.

_Bene _risposi,sapendo che non se la sarebbe bevuta. E infatti pochi secondi dopo mi arrivò un altro messaggio.

_Non ci credo,ma posso capire. Se hai bisogno di parlare,lo sai che ci sono. Ok?_

Sorrisi,contenta che avevo qualcuno che ci tenesse davvero a me,e non per convenienza o per secondi fini.

Le risposi semplicemente con un 'ok',poi posai il cellulare sul comodino.

Tornai a fare zapping e mi fermai su un canale,vedendo che tanto non c'era niente in tv. Sospirai rassegnata,cercando di non distrarmi coi miei pensieri riguardanti Brittany.

Cinque minuti dopo sentii il cellulare vibrare di nuovo,e sbuffando allungai una mano verso l'oggetto.

Sapevo che Rachel era persistente,ma non credevo fosse così romp-

_Puoi aprire la porta,per favore?_

Non era Rachel. Era Brittany.

Rimasi con la bocca aperta a fissare lo schermo del cellulare per due lunghissimi minuti come un'idiota,poi mi alzai di scatto e corsi giù per le scale. Nella fretta di raggiungere la porta,non vidi le scarpe che m'ero tolta prima e inciampai.

"Scarpe del cazzo!" imprecai,lanciandole da qualche parte in cucina.

Presi un respiro profondo,tentando di calmarmi. Ero a dir poco agitata. Non ero pronta a rivederla subito!

_Dai Lopez,non __essere una codarda. E' ora di affrontare la realtà,comunque vada._

Aprii la porta,e la vista che mi si presentò davanti mi addolorò.

Brittany,con gli occhi rossi,evidentemente perché aveva pianto,le mani in tasca e un aspetto generalmente trasandato. Ma in quel momento,per me,era più bella che mai.

Sembrava così intimidita,così piccola,così vulnerabile che potevo sentire il mio cuore esplodere.

"Brittany…" sussurrai,sorpresa e incredula nell'averla qui,di fronte a me.

Lei mi guardò e basta.

"Possiamo parlare?" chiese con voce bassa,come se temesse la mia risposta.

In quel momento,ebbi un déjà-vu. Queste parole…queste erano le stesse parole che dissi una volta io…prima di confessarle il mio amore.

"Dai,entra" le risposi,spostandomi per farla entrare.

Entrò velocemente,come se avesse paura che in quell'istante avrei potuto cambiare idea,e sorrisi per un secondo,pensando a quanto fosse adorabile.

Senza dire una parola,mi diressi verso camera mia,con Brittany che mi seguiva dietro,silenziosa.

Ero a dir poco confusa. Dopo quello che era successo oggi,questa era l'ultima cosa che mi sarei aspettata che accadesse.

Non avrei mai immaginato questo possibile scenario.

Entrammo in camera e mi sedetti subito sul letto,sopraffatta ancora dall'emozione. Notai che lei però sembrava indecisa e ridendo mentalmente,le feci cenno di sedersi accanto a me.

Lei si sedette con cautela,assicurandosi che non fossimo troppo vicine,come se pensasse che la potrei mordere da un momento all'altro.

Era davvero nervosa,lo potevo notare da come si stringeva le mani,da come stava fissando un punto fisso nel vuoto,persa evidentemente nei suoi pensieri.

"Brittany che c'è che non va?" le chiesi,incuriosita dal suo comportamento insolito. Non l'avevo mai vista così taciturna e seria,forse seria sì…ma non così tanto da farmi veramente preoccupare.

Non mi rispose,ancora nel suo mondo. Stavo perdendo la pazienza,il peso delle emozioni che avevo provato oggi si stava facendo sentire,il suo silenzio mi stava pesando,rendendomi ancor più stanca.

Sospirai "Ascolta,se sei venuta qui ci sarà un motivo. Quindi,per favore,par-"

"Non voglio che tu mi lasci andare" m'interruppe Brittany alzando lo sguardo.

Si voltò lentamente verso di me,guardandomi con due occhi lucidi e pieni di paura.

Rimasi a bocca aperta,esterrefatta. Cosa diavolo stava succedendo?

Non sapevo cosa pensare,cosa dire. Era come se fossi bloccata completamente,non avevo idea di cosa fare. Ero solo confusa,beh cazzo,come potevo non esserlo?

Brittany mi prese una mano,con meno timore di prima. In quel momento,era l'unica cosa di cui ero consapevole,tutto il resto mi sembrava annebbiato.

Lei prese un respiro "Non voglio che tu mi lasci andare,Santana" ripeté con voce tremolante "Per questo motivo ho lasciato Artie. Cioè,ci siamo lasciati. Mentre cantavi quella canzone lui ha capito…ha capito che anche se lui era il mio ragazzo,non era la persona con cui voglio veramente stare. Non era la persona di cui avevo veramente bisogno in quel momento,di cui ho bisogno adesso."

Ero sotto shock. Era tutto troppo surreale,non ci credevo.

Era troppo bello per essere vero.

Lei mi prese il viso,accarezzando con estrema dolcezza la mia guancia sinistra. Potevo sentire il mio cuore battere così forte che avevo paura di rischiare veramente un infarto.

"Quando mi dicesti che mi amavi quel giorno,ti risposi che non potevo stare con te perché non sarebbe stato giusto nei confronti di Artie" sospirò,accarezzandomi adesso i capelli "Ma lo sapevi che la persona che amo veramente sei tu. Sei te l'unica,Santana. Non volevo sentirmi in colpa nei confronti di chi allora era il mio ragazzo…credevo che lui avrebbe potuto darmi una relazione stabile e sicura,perché lo sai che avevo già provato a chiederne una a te. Ma non la desideravi…e quello mi fece soffrire Santana" puntualizzò Brittany,guardandomi intensamente negli occhi.

Abbassai lo sguardo,sapendo che aveva pienamente ragione.

Sono stata io la prima a sbagliare,sono stata io a provocare il rifiuto di Brittany nei miei confronti…non è stata colpa sua,non lo è mai stata.

Lei mi prese dolcemente il mento,facendomi alzare lo sguardo,che si posò subito sui suoi occhi incredibilmente azzurri,bellissimi come mai li avevo visti prima.

"Abbiamo sbagliato entrambe,volevamo solo tenerci al sicuro l'una dall'altra,no? Ma guardaci,alla fine siamo riuscite comunque a farci del male a vicenda…" mormorò Brittany "Però credo davvero che,se abbiamo affrontato tutto questo,un'opportunità per ricominciare ce la possiamo concedere. Non credi?"

Mi sentivo definitivamente rincoglionita in quel momento.

La situazione era cambiata totalmente,le carte si erano capovolte.

Che diavolo potevo dire? Non era la prima volta che Brittany m'ha detto che mi ama,ma adesso…era reale. Anche prima era reale,ma adesso non c'erano più ostacoli,non c'erano più fidanzati.

Eravamo solo io e lei. Io e Brittany.

Volevo dire qualcosa,volevo veramente,ma quando aprii la bocca non riuscii a dire una parola.

E poi,lei mi baciò.

Mi baciò dolcemente,così dolcemente che,appena staccò le sue labbra dalle mie,potevo sentire ancora il fantasma della sua bocca sulla mia.

La guardai con palpebre socchiuse,ancor più rintontita dall'effetto di quel bacio.

Il primo vero bacio.

Le presi il viso con entrambe le mani e,appoggiando la mia fronte sulla sua,rilasciai un respiro tremolante.

Ero scossa,così piena d'emozioni,di pensieri,che non avevo idea di quello che volevo dirle. Volevo solo farle sapere tutto,volevo farle capire ogni cosa che mi stava passando per la testa,volevo che potesse sentire quanto peso avevano portato le sue parole,per la loro importanza.

"Mi basta avere solo te" sussurrai "Voglio un nuovo inizio,voglio un'opportunità…voglio te. Stai con me Brittany."

Non m'importava se in quel momento potevo sembrarle disperata,non m'importava se stavo implorando nuovamente il suo amore.

Stavolta era vero. Stavolta sapevo di non rischiare niente.

Lei mi prese una mano che era ancora sul suo viso e la baciò delicatamente.

"Starò con te. Sto con te,e tu stai con me. Ti amo Santana,ti amo davvero" disse guardandomi con sincerità,gli occhi così pieni di calore come mai li avevo visti.

C'incontrammo in un bacio breve ma intenso,uno di quelli che toglievano subito il respiro. Non c'erano fini sessuali,c'era quella passione sempre presente nei nostri baci,unita stavolta all'amore,quel sentimento tanto temuto da me,quel sentimento che finalmente rendeva reali questi baci. Questi baci che cementavano l'inizio della nostra storia.

"Ti amo anch'io Brittany,troppo" le dissi staccandomi,baciandole poi il viso,fino ad arrivare al collo.

Portai le mie braccia attorno a lei,concentrandomi solo sul suo odore e ascoltando i battiti veloci del suo cuore,facendomi rilassare.

Lei ricambiò l'abbraccio,baciandomi la testa con una gentilezza che mi riempì il cuore.

"Abbracciami e basta" sussurrai,travolta da mille emozioni,semplicemente felice di essere tra le sue braccia.

Era un epilogo che non mi aspettavo. Era un inizio pulito,un inizio che non volevo assolutamente affrettare.

La cosa che in quel momento desideravo non era il sesso,non era un bacio,o una parola…mi bastava solo essere tra le braccia della mia ragazza,della persona,l'unica persona,di cui sarei mai stata innamorata.

E fu con quest'ultimo pensiero che mi addormentai,finalmente rilassata e in pace con me stessa.

Finalmente con lei.


End file.
